The Time You Came Back
by SheenaPop91
Summary: One Shot. Here's a story about Kagome's dream and how InuYasha wants to express his feelings for her... cute! InuYasha Characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi


The Time You Came Back...

The scent of vanilla washed over the room as Kagome plopped her tired body onto the pink satin sheets of her bed. Taking in a deep breath she rolled over on her back placing her arms behind her head to cradle it, she looked up at the popcorn ceiling of her bedroom. Her body relaxed at the smell filling the room of incense, which was a gift from Houjo to make her feel better from her unfortunate illness. Thinking of Houjo strangely reminded her of InuYasha. "Was it because she actually has a crush on Houjo, or the other way around?" She thought to herself as she smothered her face with her pillow trying to get the thought out of her head. "Maybe, because InuYasha might be jealous of Houjo?" She squirmed on top of the covers trying to block the thought once more. Finally she gave up and freed her mind to wonder of the two young men in her life. "Houjo is kind and giving, while as InuYasha is rude and crude..." She pictured the hanyou in her mind, which released a trickle of pink across her face. She then imagined the human boy classmate that she had known for so long. Nothing... "Then it's settled!" She announced aloud. "My heart belongs to InuYasha!" And with that a wide smile fell across her rose cheeks. She laid on the bed a little longer and then jumped up and went back to work at her desk; lit by the small pink droop of a lamp and began to study for the exam tomorrow.

InuYasha sat in the branches of Goshinboku as the soft breeze blew his silver mane inviting him to dance with it, but he rudely declined by sitting and starring at the dimly lit house in view. He had strangely missed the calls of Kagome's rejoice of realization that her love for him was renewed. His golden eyes glazed over as the wind slapped his face. A tear from the bitter cold slipped down his cheek and gracefully fell and stained his Hinezumi no koromo. A partial of the tear dropped on his rosary and sparkled in the moonlight. His fixation on the house would not be damaged. The hanyou sat in silence watching over his beautiful miko.

Kagome stretched as she sat at her desk, stretching long with her arms up in the air and the sudden crack in her back relaxed her body into a slouched on the chair. Her eyes twinkled with drowsy tears as she gave herself another yawn, and with that she clicked off the light on her desk and scooted the chair out from under it and got up and walked over to the dresser covered in photo's of her and her friends last summer trip to the fair. She slowly picked up a favorite moment after finishing putting her blue stared pajamas on and walked over to her soft bed. Flipping the wall light on over her bed to get a better look at the photo in her hand, she studied it closely. There all in a clump of arms swung over each other's shoulders was Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka along with her, She wondered who had taken the picture and in realizing it was Houjo due to the amount of stuffed animals she was carrying, she giggled to herself as she took another gaze at the image. "Hm?" She asked herself as she leaned in closer to see. "In.... Inu.... Yasha?" She gasped as she stared at the photo. There, in the back behind a food stand was her hanyou peaking down atop the roof of the small stand. "InuYasha!" She yelped. She was amazed and a little creeped out by his appearance at the carnival. She thought about why he would show up, especially when he wasn't in his disguise. She pondered in her bed as she dozed off to sleep.

Swirls of colors and children's laughter sang from the spinning. She began to feel a bit dizzy until she slowly came to a stop. The felt of relief fluttered in her stomach as she made her way some how back to her friends who were all laughing. "Okay, Eri, your turn to ride the merry-go-round" She said with a false sense of deciding to hurl her dried squid on a stick that she had eaten earlier. "No way Kagome, not after that. You look like your gunna hurl. The uneasy schoolgirl stated. "C'mon Eri, It's not that bad" She said but wanting to just give up and go sit down. "Kagome, here I'll help you to the bench." Ayumi comforted. Kagome sat with her head between her knees as Yuka rubbed her back. "You gunna be okay Kagome?" Eri asked apprehensively. "I'll be fine." The miko responded. "Don't wait up."

"You sure Kagome?" Ayumi asked. "Yeah I'm just gunna go use the restroom." The miko answered. "Kay, just give me a call on my cell if you can't find us, we'll be over at the food court." Eri added.

"Keh" The sick miko answered.

"Kagome, would you like for me to take you home?" Houjo asks the distressed miko.

Kagome shakes her head and looks up at her classmates. "You go on and have fun, I'll just be a bother."

"Oh, Kagome feel better, and remember just call my cell." Eri reiterates.

"Kay..." Kagome whispers.

Kagome watches the other girls and Houjo disappear into the crowd. She sighs and drops her head. She stands up, wanting so badly to sit down once more and walks toward the restrooms and enters the women's. She runs the cold water and splashes it on her face. "Whoa, I've never felt so sick." She thought to herself. "I wonder what's up?" She turns and enters one of the stalls and sits down on the toilet. She felt so sick she swore she could feel her face turn green as she flipped over and tries to throw up, but she couldn't shake the feeling. "Kami...." She moans to herself.

When she exits the public restroom she pulls out her cell phone and goes to her phone book and scrolls down to "Eri" and taps the green light. She waited a few moments until she hears. "Kagome! Are you alright?" The girl on the other line asked. "It's been over an hour where'd ya been, we've been so worried-" Kagome cut her off. "Eri, I think I'm gunna head home...."

"Really?... Okay Kagome, feel better."

"Kay, By Eri..." She could hear the other girls worry, but she felt so sick as she hung up.

She walked along the wall until she made it to the opening of the alley, which led to the stares to the train. She started up the long stairway back to the train's entrance. She huffed and gasped as she made her way. "So many stairs." She said softly to herself. She could feel her knees tighten and her stomach churn. Her breaths became shallow and her eyesight began to fuzz. For a moment she thought she was back in the feudal era and that she was poisoned or something else. "Inu.... Yasha." She panted as she sunk in and out of her daze.

Her thighs tingled as she continued on. She opened her eyes for a moment and could see nothing but black fuzz that reminder her of when the cable went out during storms. Like a channel for ants. She lifted one hand to her face trying to win back her sight by looking at something familiar. All she could see was a green and purple fuzzy outline of it. "What is going on?" She asked herself frightfully.

~^.^~

She could feel pressure on her back and then her shins and then the back of her arms, slight crashes on her skin. She couldn't think as she felt the pressure smack her head. This went on for a minute or two until it suddenly stopped. Her heart thumped fast as she couldn't comprehend what just happened to her. She still doesn't know what really happened. All she remembers was waking up the next day in her bed with InuYasha sitting against her bedroom wall. She thought that it must have been a dream and that she had made it home safely and InuYasha had been there waiting for her.

Kagome awoke for real and sat up in bed. She looked at the area at which the hanyou had been sitting the day of the fair. She couldn't see for the room had been blanketed by darkness. She wondered why she hadn't asked InuYasha about it. Maybe she had slipped and fell down the staircase, and he had saved her and brought her home and took care of her. She shook her head and laid down on her side facing the wall. She tried to study the wall as she tried before to study her hand but due to the darkness it wouldn't appear. She could imagine the prints on her purple wall but couldn't see them. It frustrated her until she began to cry. She felt so confused, she squirmed under the sheets, her head ached and she could feel her heart beat in her skull. She worried so much about InuYasha all the time, but she couldn't understand why. She felt so bad for loving him when she new he loved another. Her head spun as she laid in the darkness, she felt so cold and lonely without her hanyou. The tears continued on the journey down her cheeks until suddenly a hand touched her back and began to rub it. She jumped a little at the intrudense of her backside, she was so confused all she could do was lay there. The stroking was strong and comforting. She thought to herself her hanyou's name. Maybe it was, but she hadn't seen him in the room or even sensed him, and he would of made a fuss when she had awoke and sat up in her bed. She lay there taking in the warmth of the hand comforting her back. Her mind relaxed as well as her entire body as she slowly fell asleep. Suddenly she heard a slight struggle like someone had slipped into their own sleep and awoken after realizing they had dozed off, jerking their head upward. It was a growl, like her hanyou's. She smiled to herself and dozed off to sleep once more.

"Kagome!" Mama Higurashi called from the kitchen. "Your gunna be tardy for school!"

Kagome drowsily lifted up her head and tried to focus on her clock.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled as she looked at her alarm clock. "I forgot to set my alarm!" The young miko jumps from her bed, and runs down the stairs to the kitchen, as she realizes she has forgotten to change onto her uniform. "Kami!" The miko curses as she rushes back up the stairs to her room, not noticing the hanyou at her table slurping happily on a bowl full of ramon for breakfast.

"Man! Where's my skirt?" The irritated girl asks. She runs to her closet and begins throwing and tossing clothes out of her way. "Bingo!" she announces as she pulls out a green pleated skirt from the mess of her closet. Usually Kagome is neat and tidy but due to the stress of shard tracking, school work, and an adorable hanyou. She forgot to clean her room.

"Bye mom, see you later!" The miko calls to her mother as she heads out the door. "Kagome?" Mama Higurashi asks but Kagome is already running down the shrine grounds to her bike.

"Kagome... always out the door for something." The woman complains.

The hanyou sits staring up at her, mouth dripping with ramon. He blinks confusingly as she turns toward him.

"Sorry InuYasha, I have to head over to Souta's school for a class play. Do you think you'll be alright being here alone until I get back? The mother asks apologetically. The hanyou nods and out the door Mama Higurashi goes.

InuYasha sat alone at his place at the family dinner table as he finished his ramon. He politely washed the bowl and placed it in the sink. He made his way through the narrow doors to the family sitting room. He picked up the small black thing and pressed the orange button to turn on the talking box, as Souta had instructed him for whenever he wanted to watch it. The box lit up and made a static electric noise as the screen turned gray and faded into a picture of cartoons. InuYasha began to "Channel surf"

The flipping of the colors entertained InuYasha more then what was actually on. He stopped finally on a channel of music. His ears twitched from the weird noise and began flipping through channels once more.

***

Kagome road softly on the sidewalk on her pink bicycle as she pulled up to school

"Kagome!" Eri called out. "What took you so long? The bell is about to ring!"

"Sorry guys" Kagome calls back as she locks her bike chain. "My alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Sure Kagome" Ayumi teases.

***

"I'm back InuYasha!" Mama Higurashi announces as she walks through the door, arms full of grocery bags. "And I got you more of your ramon!" She waits a moment to hear back from him. "InuYasha?"

"Get'em! Get'em! Get'em!!" Mama Higurashi Heard as she made her way through the hallway from the entrance to the kitchen. She placed the heavy bags onto the table, and poked her head out from the kitchen to the sitting room.

There, standing up on two legs on the timber green couch, arms extended out, legs spread apart and back bent forward as he leaned off the couch toward the television set. InuYasha cheered and hollered as his eyes fixated on the set.

Mama Higurashi blushed at what she was seeing, and walked over to his side. She glanced over to the television then back to the hanyou, then back to the TV.

"InuYasha?" The confused mother asked. "What are you watching?"

"The coolest thing I could find on this box!" The hanyou declared happily as he kept his eyes on the TV.

Confused, and a bit uneasy Mama Higurashi looked back at the television.

On the screen a field of grass swung into view, a voice narrating the situation in a deep stern voice. Something about "The den mother, and hunting for food." A large wild dog trotted across the dry terrain as its mouth hung open with heavy strong pants. The beast walked over to a dead deer that another dog had taken down and was feeding on it.

Mama Higurashi cupped a hand over her mouth so is not to let out the small shriek of disgust, and scooted her way back to the kitchen.

InuYasha with eyes shining sat down and crossed his arms. "I guess this era isn't full of girly weak stuff after all." The pleased hanyou exclaimed as he continued on with his watching.

Kagome's head began to throb as she slid down the wall after leaning back on it in the courtyard with her friends. "What a day...." The exhausted miko squeaked. "Hey, c'mon Kagome, it wasn't that bad." Yuka added at her complaints.

"Mrs. Takamaru gave you an extra day for your Mount. Fuji project... that's good."

"Yeah, if I had started it..." The drooping miko added. "You haven't even started on it Kagome?" Surprised Ayumi asked. "It was assigned two week ago."

"Hey, but wasn't Kagome sick for four days that week, I think she had----uh.... Ser... Ta... something with "idus" at the end." Eri exclaimed.

"Kagome you'd better get home and start, It was already a miracle that Takamaru gave you that extra day." Yuka informed.

"Right..." Kagome responded sadly as she dragged herself to her bike and unlocked the chain. She struggled to get the kickstand up and she finally biked away.

"Poor Kagome.... She's been so exhausted lately..." Eri finally said. "It must be that boyfriend of hers." Ayumi teased as the three began to giggle.

***

"Mama! I'm home!" The relieved miko announced as she dropped the dark purple backpack on the floor near the couch. "That's not where it goes Kagome." Her mother called from the kitchen. "Whadda'you a psychic?" the annoyed miko mumbled as she picked up her backpack and hung it on the hook near the kitchen door. She glanced around a bit before she asked her mother where InuYasha was.

"Um... last time I checked he was in the sitting room watching the "Discovery Channel"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the remark as she imagined her hanyou watching television, but she still didn't know where he was as she walked up the wooden staircase to the upstairs hallway. As her head leveled with the flooring she could see her door shut. "Hm?" She asked as her hand reached for the wall to find the light switch. It had begun to rain and the clouds blocked out the sunny afternoon. Her foot squeaked on the wooden flooring as she slowly walked down the hallway. She opened the door a smidgen but the room was too dark to see anything from her position so she slowly opened the door a little more. She poked her head through, but still could see nothing. She peered over to her bed and could see a large lump under the covers. As she opened the door a little more, quietly, the door squeaked from the lack of care for it. She stopped fear she had awoke the beast in her bed, but only heard him sigh, and peered over the door to see his ear twitch on her pillow. She blushed at the complete sight of her beautiful hanyou asleep in her bed. She smiled as she stepped into the bedroom closing the door behind her covering the room in utter darkness. Only the light from the creeping sun from the clouds flowed in through the open window painting a small patch on the carpet. She stood there; enable to move as she heard the faint breathing permeating from him. She said to herself in a cooing tone of voice. "Now, how am I gonna do my home work with a hanyou in my bed?" Heard by the hanyou, he stirred and drowsily asked. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha, What are you doing sleeping in my bed?" The miko whispered in a sweet teasing voice.

Afraid for his life of being "sat" he jumped off the bed and rolled on the floor as Kagome flipped the light on. "Did I wake you?" She asked sincerely.

The hanyou sat looking up at the miko in fear. Growling.

"Hm. What's wrong?" The miko asked with a pouted lip as she looked down on him.

"Kagome... don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said fearfully.

"InuYasha? What are you talking about?"

"Hm? So you're... not gonna "sit" me?" The hanyou asked.

"What? Why would I si--! Oops! I mean..." The miko smiled embarrassingly at her hanyou.

"How come you were... asleep'n in my...? She started.

The relieved hanyou sensing no danger, stuck his nose into the air and smirked turning his head to the side to ignore her. "I was tired.... that's all"

"Oh..." The miko peeped. "If you like you can keep sleeping, I just need to finish up some home work. I'll turn the big light off and use my desk lamp so you can sleep."

The surprised hanyou looked at the miko as she turned off the big light and tried to walk to her desk, but hit her foot on the dresser. "Ouch.... darn it!" The pain filled miko cried out.

"Kagome!" The feared hanyou called out as he jumped to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks InuYasha" She states as she gives him a quick glance and turns to her desk and flips on the light. "You can sleep now until I am finished... Kay?"

"Keh...." The astonished hanyou answered as he watched her sit down at her desk, pulling the chair in closer under it.

She went straight to work as InuYasha just stood there looking at the back of her head. "Hm?" The miko peeped as she turned her head to see over her shoulder. "InuYasha?" She asked the frozen hanyou.

"Uh..." The speechless dog muttered as he turned and jumped into the bed.

Kagome turned back and smiled to herself as she solved an equation on her paper.

The hanyou stared the back of her head down as he leaned on his palm and his elbow digging into the pink frilly pillow. His eyes soon began to droop and flutter until they were completely closed. He had never felt so tired in his life.

His eyes sprung open as he heard a thud from the heavy textbook being flopped onto the desk. "Sorry InuYasha." The miko whispered. "Wench." The sleepy half-demon muttered as he turned over and curled up facing the wall. He could hear the girl take in a long tired yawn as he drifted off to sleep again.

The clock turned cat eyes as she glanced at it. "11:11?" She asked herself. She'd done it. She had finished her project on Mount. Fuji. She cracked her neck by tilting it to each shoulder. Slowly rose and went to her dresser. She peered over her shoulder to make sure InuYasha was asleep and not looking as she pulled off her blouse and then unclipped her skirt feeling it fall down around her ankles, she stepped out of it. Opening a drawer and finding a thick pair of pants and an old t-shirt.

InuYasha woke when Kagome had noticed the time but didn't bother to turn around. He heard her walk across the floor to her dresser, and could feel her eyes pierce his back to make sure he wasn't looking. As she opened the drawer he turned his head peeking out from his shoulder as she stood there only in her under garments. He couldn't help but blush immensely from intruding on her as she dressed and quickly turned back to the wall covering half his face with the pillow by digging into it.

She sighed as she tide the ribbon around her waist to tighten her pants. She turned to face her bed and in realizing InuYasha was in it, groaned. For a moment she had forgotten where he was. She couldn't bring herself to wake him, but she was so very tired. She decided that this was her bed, and nothing's gonna keep her from sleeping in it. She went to her desk and clicked off the light. She slowly made her way to her bed. The hanyou was pressed up against the wall leaving her enough space to crawl in with him.

InuYasha could feel the annoyance of Kagome as she stood over the bed; it never dawned on him it was time to move. He only wanted to feel Kagome, to hold her. When she surprisingly crawled into bed behind him his heart fluttered as her back rubbed up against his. She struggled to get the blanket out from under InuYasha, but before he could move for her she managed to pry them out. None to her knowledge that her hanyou was fully awake.

Kagome laid there, facing out from the bed. She could feel InuYasha's back against hers whenever he would inhale causing his ribs to expand. She could feel her face get hot as InuYasha sighed and rolled over onto his back.

InuYasha, going along with Kagome thinking he was asleep wasted no chance to be closer to her, so he rolled onto his back. He blushed to himself with a sigh, he was so thankful for sleeping in her bed, being so close to her in yet so far away. He could never sum up his true feelings for her, or even start to. He was stuck living all alone for the rest of his life.

Kagome finally dozed off and the sounds of her breathing relaxed InuYasha who finally followed her.

Kagome happily dreamt of Lord InuYasha and in her girlish dream, her outer body had turned over on it's back without her own knowledge. InuYasha remained on his back sighing quietly to himself.

Kagome smiled at her dream as she rolled over to her side facing InuYasha. A while later the hanyou turned over on his side toward Kagome.

Kagome was the first to awaken in this position; she looked up finding herself dangerously close to her hanyou's form, and smiled as she leaned into his chest finally resting her cheek on it as well. She was so happy she got this chance to be with him.

InuYasha had no dream, only the use of stirring in a different possession. He felt the small miko against his body when he flickered his eyes open. At first he thought that it was a dream, touching him. But when he glanced down at the tiny sleeping girl, he couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around protecting her with his Hinezumi no koromo. He lightly kissed the top of her head and fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome did not go to school the next day, he mother thought it best that she'd rest up a bit longer, and get some more homework finished. She protested fearing she would fall farther behind in her work.

Souta called up the stairs signaling it was breakfast time, but with no response he headed toward his sisters room. There, he found them in the position they fell asleep in. Cradling each other in a loving way. The embarrassed Souta slowly backed out of the room and ran down stairs.

Kagome woke first in her hanyou's arms. She looked up at him with a smile across her glowing face.

"InuYasha?" She cooingly asked. The hanyou's eyes flickered as he focused on her. "Hey..." He said softly.

"Morning, you wanna get some breakfast?" She offered as he nodded his head.

Kagome slowly got up as InuYasha released her from his loving embrace. She softly walked over as if she was floating on a cloud to her desk chair and picked up her pink fluffy bathrobe and tied it around her waist, pressing the folds and smoothing them out upon her outer thighs. She glanced up from her smoothing at the hanyou spread across her small bed, feet hanging over the edge at the bottom.

"C'mon." She offered holding out a hand towards InuYasha.

The hanyou laid there staring up at her until a smile fell across his face and he finally got up.

They went down stairs where Mama Higurashi had a plate of eggs waiting for Kagome and a plate of ramon for their silly hanyou InuYasha.

~^.^~

Kagome returned to her bedroom leaving the hanyou still sitting at his place at the dining table eating his third helping of ramon. Her body still ached as she sat at her desk and began to work on some assignments. Her calculator beeped as she punched in numbers to equations. Her pencil broke so she had to get up and sharpen it. As she sauntered across her carpet she caught a glance of the picture from the fair. She smiled as she continued toward the sharpener on her nightstand.

The odd sound made InuYasha's ears twitch as he lifted his head from his bowl. "That noise came from Kagome's room!" He offered as he stood up from his place.

"Settle down InuYasha, that noise was just Kagome's pencil sharpener." Mama Higurashi giggled as she washed the dishes.

"Oh..." The hanyou replied still confused about what the hell a "Pin-steal Sharp-under" was, but he happily sat down and began slurping his noodles.

Kagome's eyes stung as she reached into her "missing assignments" folder to find a stack of papers for math. Her eyebrow twitched as she picked up her pencil and began working once more. It had only been a good two hours of working when she finally finished a good chunk off it. It was nearly noon and her eyes drooped and her stomach growled for its second meal. Her eyes won and so she laid down in her bed. She thought to herself wondering why InuYasha hadn't asked to go back yet to the feudal era. Maybe he was enjoying TV and ramon too much. She wished he'd come up stairs and wrap his arms around her like before. Her eyes flickered and she fell asleep.

InuYasha finally turning off the talking box in wondering where Kagome was, made his way through the kitchen and up the stairs. He could hear the shower running, but new it was Kagome's mother because she had told him after she had been working in the garden almost all morning. He looked down the narrow hallway at Kagome's bedroom door. The wooden floor felt a bit cold on his bare feet as he continued walking towards her room. He creaked the door open a little peering into the room. The desk lamp was on from Kagome working, and he could see all the papers spread out on top of it. He stepped into the room swirling with the lovely scent of the miko. He looked over to the bed to find her sleeping form. Her arms were above her head, as like a child would sleep and her mouth partially open to let out her small sighs of sleep. He smiled as he walked to his place on the floor against the wall. He leaned back his head causing his shoulders to push out from the wall and his face looking up to the ceiling as he tilted his head to look at the sleeping miko. She looked incredibly peaceful as her chest moved up and down from her breathing. The hanyou couldn't help but to blush at the thought of her breasts, he shook his head to shake out the thought, but found himself still staring at her and thinking more about her body.

He wanted her, as his heart felt heavy and tingled in the back of his throat and his trachea swam. His heartbeat broke into his back as his breaths grew stronger. He thought he was gonna cry, but why. Was it because he couldn't have her? Tension brought itself to the sclera of his eyes as they drew open wider at the lids. He took a deep heavy breath to settle down. He hung is neck in defeat as a tear trickled down his cheek landing on his the smooth top of his hand. His miko was too beautiful in this state. He stood up to leave but as he made his way through the door, a small squeak broke his trot. He looked back at the bed to find Kagome resting on her right elbow pushing the rest of her body up.

"InuYasha?" She finally said.

InuYasha looked away for his eyes grew hot again at her worried sight.

His heartbeat picked up again, harder and harder until it was almost unbearable. Suddenly he drew a hard gasp and flinched, two warm hands broke through under his arms, which were resting at his sides and curled around his chest.

"InuYasha..... why are you crying?" A small sorrow filled voice asked.

InuYasha hung there as the miko embraced him. He couldn't speak as he eyes blinked and more tears flowed from his eyes down his cheek with one reaching his top lip, he bit it and could taste the salt. He could feel the miko push her head deeper into his back. "InuYasha?" She asked once again.

His throat was swollen as it clenched up. It became hard to swallow. They held that stance until they heard the shower stop and the shower door slide open.

InuYasha's hand found the frame of the door and by pushing on it projected him into the bedroom with Kagome still hanging on. His other hand quietly but forcefully shutting it behind them. Still in their stance Kagome tried to plead with the hanyou softly in his back. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her two hands around him in his hands. Kagome fearing that he might push her away after unlocking her from his torso, flinched, but found them being wrapped around his own and brought up to his face. He gently kissed them one by one, over and over. As he turned to kiss the next one after the first one her hand brushed against his face feeling the warmth of a fresh tear. "InuYasha..." She quietly cried into his back. He stopped. "Kagome....." He whispered almost quiet enough for Kagome not to hear it.

He finally turned to her and pressed her head to his chest as he cradled it. Her hands found his back and squeezed tighter around him as she cried. "Why.... why are you sad?" She asked through her tears.

The hanyou shook his head, causing Kagome to look up. "Kagome.... I'm not sad." He said with a small smile on his mouth.

"Then..." She began with a sniffle. "Why are you crying?" She asked shakily in his embrace.

InuYasha held her closer as she lowered her head to rest on his chest once more, waiting for him to answer.

"Its just..... I'm scared Kagome....." The hanyou finally said causing Kagome to look back up. "Scared?" She asked surprisingly.

The hanyou nodded and continued. "I'm scared I might lose you.... through time...."

"Through Time?" The miko asked.

"I'm from the feudal era, and you're from this era..... Kagome, you belong in this era, and I-" But before he could finished Kagome reached up to his head pulling him down to her face and kissing him softly. "No.... InuYasha.... I belong with you." As she kissed him again.

The surprised hanyou looked down on her and then leaned down to grab her mouth in his again. His scalp tingled along with his back as they continued.

Kagome could feel the warmth of his mouth as his wet tongue found hers. He gently and slowly lapped the tip of hers as his mouth engulfed hers. Their lips curved as they surrounded each other.

InuYasha stroked Kagome's hair with his thumb along with his hand around it as they continued. Kagome gently forced InuYasha onto the bed as she laid on top of him kissing his jawbone. InuYasha found the back of Kagome's neck and head as he cradled it in one hand and with the other held Kagome's hand, with their fingers intertwined. She kissed the sensitive hanyou neck and nibbled on the soft connection of his neck and shoulder. He pleasurably dragged his heavy bottom lip across her forehead and then kissed it when he ended at her hairline.

His eyes drooped as she continued.

Soon he brought her back up to his face and slowly pressed his lips to hers. "My InuYasha.... I love you wholeheartedly, and as I hold you here with me now, I know that it will always be, that you are mine and I am yours...." As she laid her head upon his chest.

InuYasha brushed his hands against her back and thighs as he nudged her head to look back up. "Kagome..... I will forever be yours... and that's how it should be, for I love you more then I should, and hope you'll stay by my side." InuYasha said as he kissed the space between her eyes.

Kagome once again collapsed onto his chest. The hanyou pulled the covers up over them as he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her, he gently pulled her up and placing her head next to his with her face facing the side of his and both resting upon the soft pink pillow.

With one last kiss given to InuYasha's cheek from Kagome, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
